


Pour Some Sugar (In My Coffee)

by speckledtoad



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, BB-8 Ships It, Barista Rey (Star Wars), College Student Ben Solo, Corgi BB-8, Everyone simps for BB-8, F/M, Finn and Rey (Star Wars) Are Related, Fluff, I Did This Instead of My Physics Homework, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, No Angst, No Pregnancy, No Smut, Rey (Star Wars) is a Mess, Rey is not an artist, Rey loves coffee and chocolate, Safe to Read if Triggered by Pregnancy, Slow Burn, Soft Ben Solo, Sorry guys, Sorta open ending?, a SMIDGE of Rey/Rose, at worst, because I'm uncomfortable, because it's overdone, but basically no, but nothing really happens, can you tell I have a debilitating caffeine addiction?, if u squint, its a medium burn, like they end up together, maybe a little, no beta we die like men, no funny business whatsoever, ok that's a lie, really hard, so will BB-8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26456179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speckledtoad/pseuds/speckledtoad
Summary: “I’m Rey, by the way. You want anything to drink?” He studied the menu for a beat too long, finding it hard to focus once he had gotten his bearings and realized Rey was pretty. Skincare advertisement pretty. He settled on black coffee, only to have Rey glare at him with a startling amount of heat for someone so small. “Black coffee? Seriously dude? What are you trying to prove?” His eyebrows scrunched together. “Um, I just wanted caffeine, but whatever is fine. I’m not really a coffee person.” Her eyes widened. “Oh my god. You’re one of those people- you haven’t discovered the world of sweetened coffee. I am going to rock. Your. World.” I wish you would, he thought before he could stop himself.Or: Ben joins a study group, only to discover a world of coffee and tea.[COMPLETE]
Relationships: Armitage Hux & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Finn & Rey (Star Wars), Poe Dameron & Rey, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, VERY minor Rey/Rose
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	1. Mocha Cappucino

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter basically just sets the fic up, it'll get more interesting soon (I promise :D)

“What you’re feeling now is regret.”  
Ben blinked, looking up from his textbook blearily. It was 5 am in the common room and he had only been dimly aware of the other occupant: a dark haired, short girl with what seemed to be a heavily used copy of _Bridge to Terabithia_. “Regret about what?”

“You don’t have a study group, do you? What’s your major? You’re a junior, right?”  
“No, law, yes,” Ben responded shortly. He got up from the shitty grey couch he had been lying on to grab a Keurig cup for the coffee machine. He sat back down a moment later, shifting on the rough cloth. His sweatpants had creases from sitting in the same position for a few hours on end.

“If you’re in law, you definitely need a study group. You regret not joining one. Which I already knew because you look vaguely pretentious. No offence, you’re still hot if that helps!” the girl added.

Ben choked on the black coffee, a little spattering on his black pullover. Dismayed, he wiped it off half-heartedly with his forearm. “I guess it does, yeah.”

“I’m Rose,” Rose smiled vaguely, gesturing to herself a little unnecessarily. Ben blinked at her. “And you are?” she prompted further.

“Oh- I’m Ben, sorry- I’ve been awake for. . . 32 hours,” he justified, checking his phone for the time. Rose nodded sagely for several long moments until her phone beeped. Ben jumped as Rose answered the notification with the air of someone who had expected it to happen long ago. She smiled faintly and tapped for a few minutes, interspersed with some more beeps.

“Come to Maz’s at 10:00 tonight.” Without waiting for a response, she picked up her canvas bag- which seemed to be hand-embroidered rather messily with daisies- and promptly exited the room. Nodding to himself distractedly, Kylo threw his styrofoam coffee cup in the trash and walked back to his dorm, sick of staring at his textbook.

* * *

Rey handed the customer’s hot chocolate to him, smiling genuinely at the child. His dad smiled back at him and ushered the kid out of the café. Rey spun around abruptly at the feeling of a furry body between her legs. Shaking her head exasperatedly, Rey bent down to scratch Bebe behind the ears, grinning indulgently when the corgi huffed appreciated. Patrons of Maz’s often were confused by a corgi hanging out in a cat café, but the other animals adored him. He was one of the staff’s pet and was spoiled rotten, spending most of his time in the store where he was spoiled rotten with specially-made treats and puppuccinos.

Scooping up the corgi, Rey placed him solidly into her coworker Poe’s arms. “There’s your dad! Now I need to make the nice lady’s espresso,” she cooed to Bebe. Poe rolled his eyes.  
“If you’re going to baby him, he’s not going to stop thinking you’re his mom.” Miffed, Rey turned towards the espresso machine. “I’m done with my shift, apparently Rose invited this guy to our studygroup, so I’m going to wipe down the tables and get my stuff ready. You should be fine with the late-night crew, right?”

“Yep!” Rey smiled. As much as Poe pretended to be suave and perpetually irritated, he really was sweet sometimes. Adjusting her apron, Rey set the espresso down on the pick-up counter and called the name on the cup. “Kaydel!” the blonde regular came to collect her order. She was one of Rey’s favorites, ever since she had come in sporting a The Outfield shirt. Kaydel nodded at her blearily. Rey supposed that was fair. It was about 6:00 at night, judging by the sun slipping lower in the sky. Kaydel had probably just gotten up for her night shift at the museum down the street. Rey liked to find out as much as possible about her regulars. It sounded creepy, but there wasn’t much to do in Maz’s besides pet cats and play with Bebe.

* * *

Ben ran a hand through his hair, tapping through the three voicemails his mom had left, deleting each one. He knew what they said already anyway. Glancing up to see that the light had been green for a while, he walked briskly across the street and turned right, periodically looking down at Google Maps to make sure he was going the right way. He stopped as “You Have Reached Your Destination!” chimed on his phone. He nudged open the door to the café, the bell dangling above ringing as he did so. He glanced awkwardly around in the seemingly empty store for Rose. Was it closed? The door was unlocked and the lights on. . . as he began to contemplate just leaving, a head of brown hair popped over the barista counter.

“Hey!” The girl exclaimed, swinging around, her hair in a loose ponytail. Ben took a step forward, a bit unnerved by her cheerfulness at this time of night. “Um, I don’t kn-” he tried. “Are you Ben?” adorably, she cocked her head to the side, hazel eyes round.

“Yeah-”

“The study group’ll be here in a second- they’re out getting pizza for your initiation,” she  
interrupted again. “I’m Rey, by the way. You want anything to drink?” He studied the menu for a beat too long, finding it hard to focus once he had gotten his bearings and realized Rey was pretty. Skincare advertisement pretty. He settled on black coffee, only to have Rey glare at him with a startling amount of heat for someone so small. “Black coffee? Seriously dude? What are you trying to prove?” His eyebrows scrunched together. “Um, I just wanted caffeine, but whatever is fine. I’m not really a coffee person.” Her eyes widened. “Oh my god. You’re one of those people- you haven’t discovered the world of sweetened coffee. I am going to rock. Your. World.” _I wish you would_ , he thought before he could stop himself.

He took a seat at the booth Rey indicated while she flitted about between machines in her pursuit of whatever she was concocting. Tucking his phone into his pocket awkwardly, he drummed his fingers on the varnished wood, inhaling the faint scent of strawberry jam and green tea the shop seemed to emanate. Staring out at the blue and white lights of passing cars, he felt himself zone out, the steady noise of Rey pittering around, hissing machines, and the noise of late-night traffic lulling him into a half-aware state.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when, after a few minutes, Rey placed a chipped mug in front of him, sporting the phrase, “Cat Lover,” with a napping kitten underneath. “Drink.” He did, sipping cautiously.

“Holy shit.” Rey grinned triumphantly at his reaction, apparently waiting for further judgement from him. “It’s- like, chocolatey? But also coffee? And it’s sweet, but not gross-” he continued, trailing off as he took another drink.

“Right?” Rey exclaimed. “It’s a mocha cappuccino with cocoa powder and a pinch of honey.” She sat down across from him. “I knew I could change your mind.”

“Consider it changed,” he conceded. She really was pretty, with chestnut hair, large hazel eyes, and freckles dotted around her nose he wanted to count. _Jesus, dude. She looks like she’s in high school still. Stop creeping on a teenager_ , he reprimanded himself, taking another long drink from the cat mug. He was startled by a snuffling warmth on his leg, looking down to find a corgi sniffing him suspiciously. “This is Bebe,” Rey explained, smiling down at the disturbingly round dog. “This is a cat café, but he gets along with all of them. Some of the cats are Maz’s and are up in the apartment right now, but the ones that customers leave here to be looked after and socialized are back at their homes now,” she elaborated. Ben nodded distractedly. It wasn’t that he didn’t like dogs as much as he didn’t like dogs aggressively sniffing him. Rey seemed to sense this and called Bebe, who immediately jumped onto her lap with a contented huff, licking her chin and then promptly settling on her lap as she scratched behind his ears.

“He’s a chunky little baby, he really is spoiled by all the regulars and my coworkers,” Ben choked on his coffee for the second time that day when she described the corgi as ‘chunky’. Not that it wasn’t true. “Poe likes to say that it’s as much my fault, but I’m not the one who makes him puppuccinos every damn day.”

“Oh to be a corgi in a cat café,” Ben responded, feeling a little too proud of himself when Rey giggled. Just then, a bell ringed, signifying someone entering the shop. He turned, just to see an unfortunately familiar redhead walk in. “Fuck.” Rey looked at him questioningly.

He could see the moment Hux saw him. His eyes narrowed, posture stiff and mouth tight. “Solo. What are you doing here.”


	2. Cinnamon Dolce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The study group does (some) studying and Hux & Kylo are forced to get along.

_ He could see the moment Hux saw him. His eyes narrowed, posture stiff and mouth tight. “Solo. What are you doing here.” _

Rey looked between the two of them, clearly perturbed. Ben cringed. “Hux. Great to see you.” he lied through his teeth.

  
  


Two men walked into the shop next, stepping around Hux, who was still standing in the doorway, staring Ben down. The first of the two bounced over to Rey, while the one wearing an obnoxious leather jacket followed a little while behind. Rey lit up at the sight of the one approaching.  _ She has a boyfriend, _ he thought morosely, before mentally kicking himself. She was also likely in high school. “Peanut!” the man exclaimed, planting a kiss on top of her hair. Rey batted it away exasperatedly. “You know I hate that!” Rey swiveled in her seat with a scowl that was more cute than intimidating. “Oh, but you know I love it,” he retorted with a smile. 

  
  


“Ben, this is my brother, Finn,” Rey gestured between them. “Adopted, in case you were trying to put the pieces together.” Finn waved. Ben smiled vaguely in acknowledgment, caught up in the fact that  _ god damn it Hux is here goddd no. _

  
  


The man in question stood stoic a few paces away from them, holding a couple pizza boxes in his arms. Meanwhile, Leather Jacket nodded at Ben. “Poe. You’re Ben?” he asked, despite Rey introducing him only moments earlier. Ben nodded in confirmation. Rey got up, Bebe licking disappointedly at her arms as she set him down. She motioned Ben to follow as she sat down at a bigger table with six seats. She sat down, Ben settling across from her while Finn and Poe took seats beside her. Hux sat in the available seat furthest from Ben, across from Poe, who grimaced lightly. Ben bit back a smile- at least he wasn’t adored by these seemingly nice people.

  
  


##  * * *

  
  


Ben had brought along his cat mug to the table, which was nearly empty. Glancing at it, Rey remembered to ask for drink orders. Poe asked for a hot chocolate, Finn a cappuccino and Hux a sweetened black tea while she wordlessly took Ben’s mug to refill it. 

  
  
  


As she started working on the orders, she could hear an uncomfortable silence settle over the group. She made her way back with Ben’s new drink, setting it down in front of him. “What’s going on?” she asked, unnerved by the way Hux and Ben were staring each other down. Ben sighed. 

  
  


“We’re in the same class. He’s an asshole,” Hux said in explanation. Ben whirled around. “Only because your opinions suck!” Rey rolled her eyes. Ignoring Ben’s outburst, Hux continued. “I was not informed there would be an addition to the study group, let alone this. . . person.”

  
  


Poe, who had been watching with undisguised interest, finally chimed in. “Well, I hate to take sides but Ben’s right.” Rey laughed before she could help herself, slapping a hand to her mouth. Bebe, who had been sniffing each member dutifully, decided he agreed and hopped onto Ben’s lap unceremoniously. “Sorry-” Rey started, but Ben waved her off, running his fingers through the corgi’s fluffy back. 

  
  


Rey turned back towards the counters. As she checked on Hux’s steeping tea, the bell at the doorway ring. Rose walked in, making a beeline for the table. She greeted them with a smile, sitting down in between Hux and Ben. “Rose!” Finn smiled. She smiled back, then scanned the table quickly. “What did I miss.”

  
  


Hux briefly recounted how he and Ben had met before, dropping not-so-subtle insults at the other man as he did. Rey couldn’t hear much from her place making the others’ orders. She couldn’t wait to see Ben’s reaction to the cinnamon dolce latte she had made him. She vowed to show him the wondrous world of sweetened coffee, and that was a vow she was planning on fulfilling. 

  
  


When she had made all the drinks, she placed them on a tray and brought them back to the table, along with a few cookies. Rose and Finn lit up at the sight of the sweets, while Ben turned towards Rey, grinning. Her heart did a funny little flip, which she immediately blamed on the many cups of earl grey she had had that day. 

  
  


“What is this? This is great!” he asked. “Cinnamon dolce latte,” Rey answered, “I knew you would love it!” Apparently they smiled at each other a beat to long, because Hux snapped his fingers directly in front of Ben’s nose, startling the both of them. Ben took a long drink from his mug, while Rose coughed. Finn asked what work people needed to get done. He organized the study group’s agenda and general plan most of the time.

##  * * *

A few hours had passed since they had began legitimately studying, and while Ben was used to staying up until the early hours of the morning, he still found himself yawning. “Sugar crash?” Hux smirked at him condescendingly. “How childish of you.” Ben flipped him off lazily, trying to refocus on his analysis. Rey, who had been drawing something in a sketchbook, glared at Hux with all the heat her small frame allowed her. “And what do you like drinking, Hux?” 

  
  


“I tend to enjoy black tea, thank you very much.” Rey outright laughed at this, earning a few odd looks from the other members of the group. “I knew it. You’re joining Ben on his education of legitimately good caffeinated beverages, since you are apparently both utterly ignorant of the ways of coffee and tea.” In a rare moment of solidarity, Hux and Ben traded incredulous looks. 

  
  


Rey crossed her arms indignantly. “Oh just don’t Ben. Don’t you dare pretend you haven’t been enjoying my absolutely amazing creations,” She retorted. “Alright fair,” Ben conceded. “Hux, you should listen to her. I don’t know what she’s putting in this stuff but holy shit.” Rose nodded enthusiastically. “He’s right, Rey is such a great barista. She will blow your mind,” she insisted. Apparently this did the trick, because Hux immediately went pink and nodded. Poe snickered quietly. “Whipped,” he muttered.

  
  


Rey turned to him, having heard the comment. “Oh, like you don’t do absolutely anything Finn wants you to,” she pointed out. Poe opened his mouth to defend himself but the table had already erupted into laughter. 

  
  


For the first time since he had moved to Ajan Kloss, he felt at ease around other people. Despite Hux’s presence, it felt like Ben had found a genuinely chill and fun friend group. He just hoped they would want him to stick around. Back in Yavin he wasn’t exactly popular, and he hoped this move would prove to be the fresh start he’d been looking for. 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter up. I won't lie to you I wrote most of this during my math class. What can I say I'm a scholar. Sorry this chapter is super short- hopefully I can get a little more posted next week. Comment any thoughts/criticisms I'm new to this :)


	3. Caramel Macchiato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Movie night! Hux and Rose will get a little cozy ;)  
> Rey and Ben talk caramel and Rey decides she's interested in him.  
> Check out the playlist & Pinterest board I made for this fic:  
> the playlist: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3AA4GgHT0HHylgimhEAQu1?si=AKmmKwU7TU6pH6ao-wrBKg  
> the board: https://pin.it/3dw5rLp

_For the first time since he had moved to Ajan Kloss, he felt at ease around other people. Despite Hux’s presence, it felt like Ben had found a genuinely chill and fun friend group. He just hoped they would want him to stick around. Back in Yavin he wasn’t exactly popular, and he hoped this move would prove to be the fresh start he’d been looking for._

  
  


_*_ _*_ _*_

  
  


The table group continued chatting as they started packing books up. Rey shot a glance at Ben’s back as he moved to tuck his textbook into his black Patagonia backpack. She absently wondered if he was single. She couldn’t lie to herself- he was stupid hot. 

  
  


_Calm down Rey,_ she thought to herself. _It’s 1:00 in the morning. Not the time to be thirsting on a guy you’ve known for three hours._

  
  


Tuning back into the chatter, Rey overheard Rose suggesting a movie marathon on Saturday. The group agreed, including Hux and Ben. Ben caught Rey’s eye as Finn asked her, “You in?” Rey nodded in confirmation. 

  
  


“Whose place?” she asked. “I was thinking ours, actually,” Finn replied. “If you’re okay with that.” Rey said she was fine, and the group dispersed into the early morning. 

  
  


Pale moonlight reflected on the signs of surrounding shops, dark windows echoing back faint red and yellow street lights. Rey had taken off her apron, and she tugged at the shirt she had on underneath, shivering a little in the cool still of night air. 

  
  


Finn motioned for her to get in the car, and Rey sat shotgun on the way back to their apartment. They climbed up the flights of stairs to their floor, number 3. The complex’s elevators, much to the siblings’ chagrin, did not work. Rey was exhausted and collapsed on their sofa, bouncing a little as she did. The unpainted wood of the coffee table was littered with mugs, sketches, and

half-melted scented candles. 

  
  


Since people were going to be coming over in a couple days, Rey figured she had time to clean it up later, deciding instead to promptly fall asleep where she was. Faintly, she registered Finn pulling a knitted blanket over her shoulders as she drifted into unconsciousness. 

  
  


## ***

  
  


Ben woke up on Saturday morning with only a vague sense of foreboding. The air was frigid and grey outside, a promise of snow. It was mid-November, his least favorite time of year. Despite this, Ben felt considerably more positive than he had in recent weeks. He had Snoke’s lecture at 8:30, so he got up in search of his things, deciding to stop at Maz’s on the way. 

  
  


As he walked through the mostly quiet streets, not yet taken over by the mid-morning rush of traffic, he found himself wondering if Rey would be working today. _Probably not,_ he thought, since she probably worked nights most often. He couldn’t help but hope, though.

  
  
  


He pushed open the door to Maz’s, the familiar sound of the bell tinkling as he did. He was a little too pleased to see Rey behind the counters, talking to a smiling girl with blue-tipped hair. Ben could see the moment Rey noticed him as he approached the bar, her face lighting up. “Ben! Good morning! You and Hux have that lecture together today, right? He just came through. Ordered a black tea and everything!” 

  
  


_She had entirely too much pep for 7:40 am,_ Ben thought to himself. _Cute._

  
  
  


“Yeah,” he grunted in acknowledgment. “We’ve got Snoke.” She nodded pensively, than abruptly turned away. “I’m going to make you a caramel macchiato, alright? Pet the cats while you wait. You seem like you could use some animal love.”

  
  
  


Per her directions, he turned towards one of the cats, who was curled up in a sunbeam on an overstuffed armchair. It was grey, with tiny black paws and muted green eyes that blinked open lazily, staring at Ben. He walked over to pet it softly. Rey was right- it really was nice. Remembering her mentioning a caramel macchiato, he stepped back towards the coffee machines to see what she was making him.

  
  


Rey was putting what Ben guessed was caramel syrup over a latte that looked entirely too sugary for him. Then again, she had only superseded his expectations so far, so he suspended his disbelief.

She placed the macchiato in front of him with no small flourish. “There we go. Try it!”

  
  


He conceded and took a tentative sip. “Okay damn, this is really good.” Rey grinned. “To be honest though, it doesn’t top the mocha.”

  
  


“Fair enough- that’s my favorite too,” Rey replied. “I won’t make you late for your lecture- see you tonight?” 

  
  


Ben nodded, finding he had totally forgotten he had other things to be doing. Grabbing a stirrer from the self-serve station, he headed out the door. Walking down the street, Ben sipped further on his drink, he found his insides warming from more than just the hot coffee.

  
  


## ***

  
  


Rey pulled on yet another sweater, swiveling back and forth in the mirror in order to appraise if it was worthy for the evening. She knew it was a casual event, but she wanted to look cute. Rose had insisted Rey admit her crush on Ben after Rey had told her about the previous morning, apparently describing Ben’s hair in a not entirely platonic fashion.

  
  


“Peanut?” Finn questioned from outside the door. 

  
  


“Come in!” she called, deciding against the V-neck. “I can’t decide what to wear,” she huffed. Finn paused in though for a moment. “How about your button plaid dress with a white shirt underneath?” he suggested.

  
  


Rey hit herself on the forehead. “Remind me to never pick out an outfit without your help. I would’ve taken three hours to figure out an outfit as good as that,” she thanked him. Finn smiled at her fondly. “Any time, Peanut.” 

  
  


Rey finally exited her room after putting on the outfit and tying her hair into a half-up half down. Rose and Hux had already arrived, the latter of which was eyeing Rose not-so-subtly. Rey smiled to herself. They would be _such_ a cute couple when they finally figured their shit out.

  
  


The buzzer sounded, and Rey walked over to the intercom to let up Poe. It had been Rose’s choice of movie, and she had thankfully selected one of Rey’s favorites: _The Royal Tenenbaums._ Rose was obsessed with anything Wes Anderson, which Rey tended to sympathize with. Poe, not so much.

  
  


Finn had already set out regular popcorn and some beer, but Rey headed into their kitchen in order to make some caramel popcorn. She had a practically insatiable sweet tooth and loved caramel popcorn with a passion.

  
  


She faintly heard Finn open the door for Poe and eventually answer the intercom when Ben buzzed up, but she was focused on perfecting her popcorn. She didn’t like half-assing things, especially when it came to food. 

When Rey was satisfied with her snack, she adjusted the hem of her dress and carried the bowl back to the sofa, where the group was talking amongst themselves as Rose started up the movie. Rey plopped down in the empty seat next to Ben, wordlessly offering him some of her popcorn. He declined.

  
  


Hopefully, tonight, Rey could get to know Ben a little better.

  
  
  
  


  


  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A slightly longer chapter this week, although not a lot happens. I might be doing a bonus post this week though, so stay tuned! Love you all <3 Comment any feedback please :D  
> Rey's outfit: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/817051557391575300/?nic_v2=1a3WQbapj


	4. Hazelnut Brew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonus Chapter! (As an apology for the last couple short chapters.)
> 
> Movie night! Hux and Rose have some moments <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is my apology, let me know if you like this system better (approx. 1000 word chapters biweekly) or the previous system (hopefully approx. 2000 word chapters once a week, which I haven't been living up to lol).
> 
> P.S. This was for you Maya :D

_ Hopefully, tonight, Rey could get to know Ben a little better. _

Looking around, Ben was amused to see Rose inching towards Hux not-so-subtly. He wouldn’t have thought someone as sweet as Rose could like Hux, but it would at least be an entertaining relationship.

  
  


He was all-too aware of Rey pressed against his side, joining Finn’s argument with Poe about whether or not to turn on subtitles. Poe was advocating for captions, while Finn insisted it it impeded upon the sanctity of the movie. Ben had to stifle a laugh.

  
  


Once Finn had won through the insistence that it was a wimp move to need captions, the movie finally began. Much to Ben’s enjoyment, the bickering did not stop. Finn was freaking out at Gwyneth Paltrow’s television and its proximity to an occupied bathtub, while Rey and Poe were discussing the drawbacks of too much eyeliner. 

  
  


“It’s  _ so hard  _ to see, though!” 

  
  


“But the  _ aesthetic,  _ Rey, the  _ aesthetic. _ ” Poe responded doggedly. Rey shook her head, appalled.

  
  


“Shut up, guys! You’re interrupting the movie,” Rose interjected. “I love this part- the symmetry is so beautiful. Poe, this is actually aesthetic.” Poe glared at her reproachfully. “You wouldn’t know, Rose. Your wardrobe is entirely made up of overalls, graphic t-shirts, and fleeces. Don’t come for me.” Rose gaped at him.

  
  


“Damn, Dameron. I knew you were insecure, but this is a new low!” 

  
  


“Yeah sure, little miss ‘I only wear ponytails.’” 

  
  


“I wore braids just last week!” Rose responded indignantly. Poe just rolled his eyes. “Shut up, guys.” Finn cut in between. “I’m trying to watch some old-school incest.” Rey faked a retching noise. 

  
  


“Every character in this movie is so sketchy.” Rey said. Ben couldn’t help but agree.

  
  


“I’m just here for the drama.” Poe admitted. “If that means familial romance, so be it.” Everyone turned to look at him judgmentally. “What? Rose, don’t look at me like that. You’re the one who’s so obsessed with this movie.” Rose rolled her eyes. “That doesn’t mean I  _ condone incest!” _ she responded. “I don’t condone incest! I just think it’s entertaining! Besides, it’s just  _ pseudo  _ incest.” Ben shook his head. “Dude.”

  
  


Poe blew out a breath of air, twisting back to the television. “That didn’t come out right. Whatever- I don’t need to justify myself to you.” Rose shook her head teasingly.

  
  


##  * * *

The movie was ending when Rose suggested some more beer and civilized discussion, with a pointed look at Poe and Finn.

  
  


The group gathered around the kitchen island, sipping drinks and watching Poe and Rose bicker about the intricacies of what makes a good montage (it needs  _ gravitas. _ ) Rey turned to Ben, the alcohol warming her limbs pleasantly.

  
  


“What do you think of Hux and Rose? You’ve seen him in his element, do you think he would be good for her?” she asked. Rey was protective of her friends, and Rose was the most innocent out of them. Ben tilted his head in consideration. “I don’t know, honestly. He seems to really like her.” Rey nodded. From what she had seen, the feeling was mutual- although Rose refused to admit it. 

  
  
  
  


“Hux, come here,” Rey called out. “What are you doing?” Ben whispered so that only she could hear. “Making progress,” she whispered back. Ben raises his eyebrows, unconvinced.

  
  


“So, you and Rose, huh?” Rey prompted when Hux had approached them. “Erm- I mean, I hope,” Hux said, obviously having given up on denying it. Rey smiled triumphantly. “She really likes you, y’know.” Hux’s face brightened before he schooled his expression back to cautious skepticism. Rey smiled and continued, “But seriously, you should go for it. It’s sickening watching you two dance around each other.” Hux smiled nervously. “Like, now?” 

  
  


“Why not?” Rey retorted. “Go!” she said, physically pushing Hux towards Rose and Poe, who were still arguing. “Rose! Hux and you need to talk!” Rose turned a violent shade of pink and nodded mutely. She and Hux headed back towards the living room for some privacy. 

  
  


Rey caught sight of Poe and Finn nodding appreciatively at her. “Thank god!” Poe exclaimed. “I’m so sick of them doing their weird flirting all the time! Now all that’s left to sort out is you and Ben’s shit.” Ben, having been in the middle of sipping his drink, spat out the beer, coughing. Finn thumped his back in an effort to help. 

  
  


Rey glared at Poe menacingly. “Oh don’t look at me like that, Rey, you know it’s true. And before you say anything about me and Finn, we’re going to hook up.” This time Finn coughed. “Since  _ when _ ?” he said incredulously. “So you don’t want to?” Poe asked, turning to face him. “That’s not what I said,” Finn looked down at the ground, his cheeks heating up.

  
  


“Welp,” Rey addressed Ben. “You want to hook up?” she asked, deciding Poe’s was the best course of action. Ben looked briefly terrified, and Rey faltered. Fortunately, he seemed to recover quickly, and responded, “Yeah, for sure.” Poe wolf whistled and Finn clapped.

  
  


“Maybe later, though- I’m so tired,” Rey added. “But Ben, you’re hot and we’re doing this, yeah?” Ben nodded wordlessly, seemingly very confused with this turn of events. Rey was not awake enough to continue whatever this was, instead retreating to her room. 

  
  


She changed into an oversized t-shirt and sleep shorts, brushed her teeth, took off her makeup, and promptly curled up in bed. Turning off her lights, she rolled over, already half asleep.

  
  


##  * * *

Ben had walked home in a confused daze. The evening had gone surprisingly well, considering Rey apparently wanted to sleep with him. Ben really liked Rey and, even if it was a joke, hoped this would lead to a more long-term relationship than just a hookup. 

  
  


Coming back to his thoughts, Ben rolled over in bed, trying his best to fall asleep. He had classes in the morning (although thankfully not with Snoke.) Grabbing his phone, he put on the first audio book he found in his Audible library,  _ The Murder of Roger Ackroyd _ , and despite the fact that it was a murder mystery, he found himself finally drifting off to sleep.

  
  


##  * * *

  
  
  


The next morning Ben woke up in, surprisingly, a good mood. He supposed it wasn’t all that shocking considering the events of last night. Pulling on a navy sweater, he brushed his teeth, grabbed his keys, and headed out the door. He had thankfully remembered to plug his phone in the night before, so he had a full battery on his way to Maz’s.

  
  


Ben knew that Rey had been joking the other night, but he couldn’t help feeling anxious about his arrival. Unfortunately, he had quickly become addicted to whichever new creation Rey insisted he try, and knew he needed one of her drinks to get through the morning, whether or not he was in a good mood.

  
  


The 8:00 am traffic of Ajan Kloss was a familiar, albeit loud, sound as he headed down the streets towards the coffee shop. It was windy, leaves crackling underfoot as Ben walked. The air was crisp with the premonition of winter, and Ben found himself balling his hands into the pockets of his coat. 

  
  


He was enveloped by a rush of warm air when he finally reached the coffee shop, the bell tinkling as he entered. Sure enough, Rey was working. He approached the counters and waited until she was free. Ben grinned at her warm smile once she had met his eyes. Rey immediately made her way over to him. 

  
  


Her hair was up in a messy bun today, wisps framing her makeup-less face. She looked soft and warm in the pale morning light, and something in Ben’s chest twisted.

  
  


“My choice again?” Rey asked him excitedly. Ben nodded. “I have the perfect drink for today, especially since we were up late last night!” A girl in line raised her eyebrows pointedly, obviously having overheard, and Ben coughed awkwardly.

  
  


Ben waited for Rey to finish making his mystery drink of the day on one of the corner armchairs, gazing around the shop. 

  
  


Raw wood tables, mismatched mugs, and an abundance of seemingly hand-painted planters littered around the shop made up a cozy work environment. Not to mention, the cats walking around, weaving between and around peoples’ legs, scratching chair legs, and rubbing their backs against any scratch-worthy surface they could find.

  
  


Soon, his coffee was ready and Ben returned to the barista station. “So?” he asked. “What is it today?”

  
  


“Hazelnut with  _ plenty  _ of sugar!” Rey answered. Ben wondered how she always seemed so chipper in the mornings.  _ Because she’s a literal  _ Rey  _ of sunshine _ , his brain supplied unhelpfully. Ben took the cup from Rey’s offering hand and took a long sip. 

  
  


“Verdict?” she tilted her head in that distinctly adorable Rey way. He smiled at her. 

  
  


“I’m not sure it’s my favorite overall, but it’s perfect for a day like today.”

  
  


Rey beamed at him. “Right? I’m so glad you like it. Not that I’m surprised.” Ben forced himself not to visibly melt at the sight of her dimples. 

  
  


Once he had said goodbye to Rey and thanked her for the coffee (which she insisted was on the house, despite Ben’s protests.) He continued on his way to campus, the image of Rey’s freckles and bright smile burned into his mind.

  
  


##  * * *

  
  


Rey was having a weird day. Ben had come in around 8:00, wearing a blue sweater that made her brain go fuzzy. She wasn’t even sure what they had talked about, but she was pretty sure she had given him a hazelnut brew. 

  
  


_ Look alive, Niima _ , she thought to herself, moving to take the next customer’s order.

  
  


“Kaydel!” she exclaimed. “What are you doing here so early?” The blonde smiled at her. “On my way to an event.” she explained. Rey nodded. “Good luck! What’re you having today? Usual?” Kaydel nodded.

  
  


Rey set about warming the girl’s banana muffin and making her chai tea, head bobbing to the music from the café’s speakers when some Frank Sinatra came up. 

  
  


_ “In other words. . . please be true. In other words, I love you.”  _ she hummed absently to herself. Her phone dinged just as the toaster did, and Rey handed over Kaydel’s order to the regular before checking it. 

_ “Fly me too the moon. . . and let me play amongst the stars. . .”  _ Rey continued to sing faintly along to the music as she scrolled through the notifications on her phone. Despite the early morning, there was a brief lull in customers, allowing Rey to message back Finn, confirming their lunch date for that afternoon. 

  
  


##  * * *

  
  


Five hours later, Rey sat across from her adopted brother at First Order’s Bar & Grill. Finn was drumming his fingers awkwardly on the table, and Rey dragged her feet across the faintly sticky linoleum flooring as she waited for him to say something.

  
  


The bar’s decor was nothing short of off-putting, although the food was amazing. Rey stirred her cookies and cream milkshake while she tried to prompt Finn. “Any reason for this lunch? Is everything okay?” 

  
  


Finn looked at her as if surprised to see her sitting across from him. “I just-” he started. “I may have. . .  _ messed up  _ with Poe last night.” Rey paused her stirring to stare at Finn. 

  
  


“Are you sure?” she challenged him. “That doesn’t really seem possible. After all, Poe’s basically in love with you.” Finn winced. Rey was growing steadily more concerned as the minutes ticked by. Besides, her break would be over soon, her next shift starting at 2:00, so she was very aware of the time steadily passing by.

  
  


“I asked him to leave, right after you left.”

  
  


“Is that all?” Rey asked incredulously. “I mean come on. Again, he’s head over heels for you.” Finn shook his head. “He looked so  _ confused, _ though. I should’ve explained I wasn’t ready.” 

  
  


“Hey, it’ll be okay- just text him that,” Rey tried to comfort him. Finn took a deep breath. “You’re right,” he responded. Rey shook her head. This whole thing was ridiculous to her.

  
  


As if sensing her thoughts, Finn’s head snapped up. “Okay, but before you judge me too harshly you have gotta figure out what’s going on between you and Solo.”

  
  
  



	5. Pumpkin Spice Latte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey (kinda) gets her shit together

_ As if sensing her thoughts, Finn’s head snapped up. “Okay, but before you judge me too harshly you have gotta figure out what’s going on between you and Solo.” _

  
  


Rey looked to the side. She knew Finn was right, but she didn’t particularly talk about what was going on between her and Ben. It had only been a few weeks, after all, and Rey wasn’t exactly used to relationships. 

  
  


Rose and her had almost dated a while back, but that was the last time she had even considered legitimately dating someone (not that Rey hadn’t hooked up with people occasionally.)

  
  


She and Finn talked for a little more, until Rey really did need to get back to the shop. She had a lot to think about, and decided to text Ben. He was probably still in class at this point, but she doubted he was the type to power off his phone every lecture.

  
  


She typed out a message, asking him to meet her at Maz’s at 10:00 so that they could hang out a little. Tucking her phone back into the pocket of her jeans, she continued walking back to work.

  
  


##  * * *

Ben was trying to ignore Hux’s incessant judgmental commentary on his note taking when his phone buzzed. This elicited yet another criticism, but Ben just kept focusing on anything but Hux.

  
  


He reached into his bag to grab his phone. It was a message from Rey, reading, “ _ Meet me at Maz’s, 10:00 PM?”  _ he texted back a confirmation.

  
  
After putting away his phone, Ben turned on the man next to him. “Will you  _ be quiet? _ ” he hissed. Hux just sniffed and continued typing up a transcript of the class, something Ben considered wholly unnecessary.

* * *

After the lesson, Ben had returned to his dorm to get some of the reading done. Admittedly, it had been hard to focus with the anticipation of what the meeting with Rey could be about.

Finally, at 9:30, Ben deemed it time to leave. This time, he didn’t need Google Maps to find his way. He pushed his way into the café with a ding!, finding Rey sitting at one of the bar seats at the window.

Taking the seat next to her, Rey slid a mug over to him with a smile. “Pumpkin spice latte,” she clarified. Ben nodded his thanks and took a sip. “Delicious, as usual,” he said. 

There were cars passing by in front of the glass front of the café, the whir of tires and flashing of turning signals a familiar kind of chaos. It had begun to rain, a soft pattering noise hitting windshields and concrete. 

Nighttime in the city had always been Ben’s favorite time of day, despite it being the most dangerous. The thin illumination of street lights cut through darkness, casting puddles light onto the cracked grey pavement.

Rey seemed to be lost in the sight too, sipping from her own mug, which was a chipped dark purple, covered with simplistic doodles of eyes. She had earrings in, mini cassette tapes. 

Ben belatedly realized he had been staring when Rey swiveled her seat around to face him. “Ben- I really like you,” she smiled, seemingly steeling herself. “I was wondering if you wanted to go for dinner sometime. I would say coffee, but it wouldn’t be as good as mine.” Ben laughed.

“Yeah, I really like you too,” he replied, grinning. “You wanna get out of here? We could get to-go cups. By the way, what are you drinking?” 

Rey nodded. “Black coffee- I wanted to see where you’re coming from.”

“And?”

“And it’s disgusting.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A mini ending chapter :D  
> Thank you so much for reading this, this work was kinda a warm-up for some canonverse/more involved AUs I want to start on. If you liked this one still, let me know so I can keep that in mind. It was super cheesy tho haha


End file.
